Romanticize Me
by Ekko-The-Extraordinaire
Summary: Blaine seeks help in a 7 day book plan that offers him full satisfaction for a good love life. Never has he stooped to such an abnormal level of guidance to help with any problem. Read how one book full of deception and false information can change the relationship of Blaine and Kurt for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Blaine seeks help in a 7 day book plan that offers him full satisfaction for a good love life. Never has he stooped to such an abnormal level of guidance to help with any problem. Read how one book full of deception and false information can change the relationship of Blaine and Kurt for the worst.

**Author's Note: **I've re-written my previous story called 7 Days of Pure Romance. It's now called Romanticize Me. You'll notice several changes to the plot and characters, but the overall product is much better than you may have read before. If you're new to this story, please tell me what you think, as I do appreciate comments and idea given to me!

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me!

* * *

**Romanticize Me**

_This story is a work of fiction and any resemblance to persons, living or dead, or events is purely coincidental._

_They are productions of the author's ingenious and creative imagination._

_The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of this non-copyrighted work is kind of illegal._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

* * *

A cashmere scarf hung limply from the frail teen's shoulders as he shuffled through countless amounts of books on the shelf in front of him. He dug his chin into his scarf, his hands into his pockets, trying to warm himself. The cold temperature inside the book store was nothing compared to the freezing temperature that was outside. The glass windows were even fogged from such temperature change. He could have easily drawn tons of pictures on the window, just like he once did as a kid.

Used to, the teen would come to this exact book store and buy the newest book he could find, one worth spending the entire week reading, just to come back to get another. Once he turned a certain age, all childish things he did were lost. He grew up and became more prone to the dangers of being in High School. He earned great grades, many friends, and a boyfriend that he planned on never letting go of. In fact, that was the reason he was visiting the book store that day.

His love life had turned to ice; perhaps the same temperature as it was outside. Granted, he's just a teen and getting your boyfriend to agree to "go to the next level" is difficult, his love life only consists of the occasional kissing, which isn't even PDA, or the uncomfortable kisses on the check from girls who crush over him from school. (They don't get the clue that he's gay and just not interested.)

He'd searched all sections of the store, from homo-erotic to hopeless-romantic, but anything he found was either overpriced or just not worth it. He managed to find other books he wanted to purchase, but not ones to help with the predicament he was in.

The book store owner walked up to the teen, holding several books in his hands. He assumed he was just shelving the new shipment the book store always received on Thursdays. The man couldn't have been but a few years older than he.

"Can I help you, sir?" the man said. His big blue eyes were shining from the glowing florescent lights from above. His name tag read 'Riley'.

"Uh, yes, please, Riley. I'm Blaine."

"Blaine, what can I help you with?" he replied, switching the way he was holding the stack of books.

Blaine lost track of the conversation quite quickly; he started to read the spines of the books Riley was holding.

"Earth to Blaine," Riley said as he waved his free hand into Blaine's face.

"Oh, sorry, I'm looking for a book."

"Well, do you care to be a little more specific? What kind of book?" Riley switched which hand he was holding the books. He looked uncomfortable.

Blaine reached to help and said, "Here, let me—"

"No!" Riley jerked back and tripped over his own feet. He fell down along with the piles of books he was carrying.

"I'm sorry, Riley." He placed his own books on one of the shelves, and then bent down to help Riley up. He reached a hand and Riley took it. Blaine bent back down and gathered the books that had fallen.

"Where are we taking these?" Blaine was being very generous; he had nothing else to do for the day.

"Oh, you don't have to do that! " Riley said. He felt helpless, but also felt lucky a cute boy like Blaine would help him. "Okay, right here is fine."

Riley pointed to a table near an empty shelf. "This is where I like to put all the new releases. I'll just keep them here for about a week, then, I'll move them."

"Oh, well, okay." Blaine placed them on the table that Riley pointed to, then made a few stacks out of them, making sure they wouldn't fall onto the floor again. "So, I'm looking for a book—of love, maybe."

"A book of love?"

"Yes, like to help you with love?"

"Ah, okay. Follow me."

Riley lead Blaine to a section of books he must have passed, though, there was a sign in big red letters saying 'Gay Love'. The sign was kind of cheesy, having big hearts all over it, with two cupids, each pointing their own little bow at one another. It was cute, but Blaine was more worried that he'd missed such a vibrant, right-in-the-way sign.

"Here are the gay love books. They are on sale this week."

He didn't know how Riley knew he was looking for a gay love book, but he accepted that it was probably how he was dressed. Kurt picked out this outfit for him, so he figured it must be a little over the top.

"Thank you, Riley." Blaine said, and Riley walked away. Before it was too late, Blaine called him once more. "Riley! When did you start working here?"

"When I bought it, I guess." Riley gave a small giggle and started to explain. "I guess it's been 8 months, now."

Blaine thought to himself. Eight months had been a long time, but before then, Mr. Ackley, the previous owner, had only been thinking of selling the place. Blaine just thought Mr. Ackley loved it too much to do it, so he must have retired when he fell through with the sell.

"Oh, so you own this place, now?" Blaine confirmed.

"Yes, Blaine that is what happened when I bought it." Riley used sarcasm like Blaine had never heard of before. He found it cute and seductive, but a little annoying, too.

"Look, I'm really busy. How about I give you a call sometime?"

"Uh, sure. I guess you need my number." Blaine reached in his pocket to pull out the receipt he got from buying coffee earlier.

"I don't need it. I'll just call you when I want." Riley winked at him and once again walked away.

"But—" Blaine had no idea how that was going to happen, but he ignored it and began to shuffle through the section Riley showed him. He read each spine, waiting for the perfect title to catch his attention.

Two Lovers, One Bed. _No._

You Are Who You Eat. _Gross._

Gay Sex for Dummies. _Doesn't need that just yet._

Couples Retreat, A Gay Novella. _Not helpful._

Romanticize Me: 7 Days of Romance. _Perfect!_

He grabbed the book off the shelf. **Romanticize Me: 7 Days of Romance**. It was covered in sparkles, decorated like an 8 year olds diary, complete with the lock-and-key on the right side of the book, opposite the spine. _Of course._

Blaine tried opening the seal of the book, but the lock was real. At first, he thought the lock-and-key was just for looks. He turned the book over and read what it had to say.

_**You're about to read a book that will help you with your love life, your sex life, your life life, and all the things that come with having a life. If you dare read this exciting, classical book with a gay twist, please purchase your copy today! **_

Blaine walked to the check-out counter, but no one was there. He placed the book on the counter and started to look around. No one. He began to look at the knick-knacks they always place at check-out. That old scam where you see something that looks neat and it only costs a dollar extra, so you end up buying three of them! Well, that was Blaine for you. There were pens. He picked out three, each a different color, and then laid them on top of the book he was going to buy.

Still there was no one at check-out, so he rang the little bell that was on the counter. _Ding!_

Out of nowhere, Riley rises up from behind the counter. "Oh, hello."

Blaine jumps and says, "Riley! You scared the shit out of me!" He really did.

Riley looks at Blaine, and practically sees his heart jumping through his chest. "I didn't mean to scare you that badly, I just wanted to surprise you.

"You accomplished that, then!" Blaine looked sternly at him then pushed his items forward. "I want these, please."

"You know these pens are just a waste of money." He held his hand up to the side of his face and leaned in to Blaine's ear and whispered, "We just put them there for people to see as they check out. We can earn a few more bucks that way. But, we don't want that happening to you." He touched Blaine's shoulder. "Do we?"

He thought for second how Riley's touch was nice and comforting. Then, Blaine busted with awe, his words getting jumbled as he searched for the right words to say. "If I didn't know any better, Riley, I'd say you are flirting with me!"

"And, what if I am?" Riley said, words coming out of him nice and calm.

Blaine looked at him once more, in his bright blue eyes and said, "Well, Mister, I'm taken! So, if you just check me out—with this book and these pens—I'll be on my way, okay?" He was upset, the feeling he got when he didn't know how to react to the situation. He'd never truly been hit on before, so this was new, intriguing. Different.

Riley scanned each item without looking at Blaine. With each beep, the computer would make a dazzling sound to indicate the item had been submitted to the computer.

Still without even glancing at Blaine, Riley reads the screen. "Your total is nineteen dollars and twenty-three cents."

"What? That is expensive, too much. Is this pay back?"

"No, sir. You see, the pens are three dollars each, making your book only ten dollars. I told you, Blaine, the pens are not worth it."

"Fine!" Blaine reached into his back pocket and pulled out a twenty. "Keep the change!"

Blaine walked out of the store so fast; he didn't even give Riley a chance to bag up his new book. He'd forgotten how cold it was outside. He rushed to his car and locked the door behind him; didn't want Riley coming out to meet him there, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Blaine seeks help in a 7 day book plan that offers him full satisfaction for a good love life. Never has he stooped to such an abnormal level of guidance to help with any problem. Read how one book full of deception and false information can change the relationship of Blaine and Kurt for the worst.

**Author's Note: **Shorter chapter, but gets the end of a scene finished. Parts of the mysterious book come out in chapters ahead!

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me!

* * *

**Romanticize Me**

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

He placed the book in the passenger's seat and his phone had started to ring. He shuffled with the pens as he reached inside his pocket to get his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe! Are you feeling better?"

_Oh, crap!_ It was Kurt Hummel, a.k.a. 'The Boyfriend', and Blaine had told him that he was sick and in bed.

"Yes, I'm feeling so much better. Can you believe it? I'm even going shopping." Sweat particles formed on his forehead. If his boyfriend found out what he had really been doing, he would never hear the end of it.

Suddenly, like in a terribly written TV show, Kurt pulled up in his own car still talking on the phone, talking to Kurt. _You've got to be kidding!_

"What's that Blaine?"

"Oh, nothing!" Blaine bent down to hide his whereabouts. He dropped the pens in the floor as he hid himself. He reached to pick them up, using the steering wheel for balance. Instantly, he honks the horn by accident, giving a long and hard blow. _Great._ Everyone in the book store and Kurt heard. Without thinking, Blaine says, "Kurt, I see you! I'm at the book store!"

Kurt gets out of his car and walks to Blaine's. Before Kurt arrives to the window, Blaine shoves the book to the floor, and then throws the pens back into the floor. He smoothly pushes the button to roll down the windows.

"Hey, cutie." Kurt smiles at Blaine. "Well, let's go! I have to prove Rachel wrong!"

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Rachel still thinks I'm crazy for thinking that Idina Menzel looks like Ms. Corcoran, her mother! I'm going to get a picture book to prove it! I swear they're identical, but _No!_ she says."

Blaine never thought about the two women looking alike, it was strange.

"Yea, I have to buy some books anyways. I need to catch up on some reading."

The boys entered the book store, Blaine really re-entering. "You go on Kurt, I'm going to say hi to Riley, okay?"

"Yep, you know where I'll be."

Blaine straightened his back and walked over to the counter. He rang the bell once again. Riley popped up from behind the counter once again. "Oh, hello! You're back."

"No, I'm not back!—just here again. Look, my boyfriend is here, okay? Don't bring up anything about what I bought, alright? You and your stupid pens—ugh! Just don't say anything."

Blaine walked away, assured now that he would be fine. He walked to the music section Kurt was looking at. "Did you find the book you were looking for?"

"Yes, I did. Now, I'm just looking for something to read. I might go to the gay section. You know that they're on sale today!"

"Uh, yes, I knew that. Um, well, can we hurry up? I'm starting to feel bad again."

"Oh, that's too bad to here, Blaine." Behind him stood Riley. "Can I help you guys find a book? I can show you to the gay book selection we have. They are on sale."

"Yes, I know, I saw the cute cupid sign." Kurt switched places with Blaine. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kurt."

"I know, your boyfriend talks highly of you." Blaine eyes the bookstore owner. _What are you doing, Jackass! I said stay away and not say anything!_

"Well, I think I'm ready to check out, just this book." Riley takes the book from Kurt and walks to the counter.

_Ding!_ The computer made the noise again. "Your total is $6.92."

Blaine busted with confusion. "What? How can that be?"

"Blaine, what are you talking about?"

"Uh, nothing." He reached for the pens. "Do you want one of these?"

"Oh, no! They're a scam; I bet you can't even write with them. Just here for Riley to get more money, isn't that right?"

Riley looked at Blaine and said, "Your boyfriend is smart and cute. Watch out, I might just give him a free book." Kurt laughed and then grabbed Blaine's hand. "Okay, boys don't fight over me!" He laughed again and then took the book from Riley's hands and lead Blaine out of the door.

"I'm going to go home." He reached to kiss his boyfriend, but was interrupted by the sound of Kurt's phone. It was Rachel calling to probably start another argument.

"Blaine, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yea, okay. I love you, Kurt."

Blaine couldn't help but think that Kurt rarely had time for him anymore. He couldn't even get away from the phone long enough to say _I love you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Blaine seeks help in a 7 day book plan that offers him full satisfaction for a good love life. Never has he stooped to such an abnormal level of guidance to help with any problem. Read how one book full of deception and false information can change the relationship of Blaine and Kurt for the worst.

**Author's Note: **You get a glimpse of the insane information a book gives to Blaine. It's up to him to decide if they information is too much or just what he needs to fix his relationship.

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me!

* * *

**Romanticize Me**

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

Blaine sat on the floor of his bedroom against the foot of his bed. He read the back of the book:

_**You're about to read a book that will help you with your love life, your sex life, your life life, and all the things that come with having a life. If you dare read this exciting, classical book with a gay twist, please purchase your copy today!**_

He thought since he's already bought it and didn't want to go back to return it knowing that Riley was still the owner of the damn book store, he just opened the plastic cover. Inside fell small bits of sparkle and a key. He inserted the key into the lock and turned. _Click._

He opened the front cover and saw the title of the book. _**Romanticize Me. **_He began to read:

_INTRODUCTION:_

_Welcome to Romanticize Me, with a gay twist! In this love-filled book you will read the true meaning of Romance, completed with real situations and real scenarios of people in the same romantic predicaments you may happen to be in. This book will guide you in 7 easy steps in 7 days to prepare you for the most important journey of your life: Romance! Let this book help you and your partner have full satisfaction of your romantic life! You will soon have a complete and stable sex life with your partner!_

With all the catchy sentences and the overdone wording, it drew Blaine in. He couldn't wait to get the sex life he'd dreamed of. This book was promising the world and he couldn't put it down.

_Here is a statement: "Women are naturally born with the definition of romance. Men are not. Even though there is no true definition of romance, women are prone to have a pretty good idea of what it is. Men are not."_

_**Do you agree with the above statement?**_

Blaine hates question and answer books, but he kept reading. The book must get better along the way. "Yes."

_If you've answered "Yes.", then you have a bit of a problem and it's recommended that you keep reading. If you have answered "No.", then continue reading this 7 day tutorial on getting the life you've always wanted! By you continuing to read, we can insure that you will know everything you need to have the perfect romantic encounter with your partner._

_ Keep in mind, as you read, EVERYONE IS DIFFERENT._

_ If you've reached this point in the book and are already confused, we recommend you buy our previous issue: Romanticize Me: Understanding Romance._

_ Romance isn't easy. It's different for every person. One might simply be enticed by a few words, but others might need to be swayed by being given intrinsic, cute items such as flowers and/or chocolates._

Blaine flipped the page and adjusted himself in the floor.

_CHAPTER 1: Day One: Seduce Your Moose_

_ Most people can easily mistake seduction as a way to get someone into bed, but this isn't correct, is it? Granted, seduction is the way to entice and sway someone to be with you in a state of sexual arousal, that doesn't mean you can't do it non-sexually. It's not all about the naked, physical attraction. It's also about social skills. When you communicate with a partner you find the strength of attraction from what you have in common. This is why the word chemistry works so well when talking about relationships and human interactions._

He stopped reading. This information he'd spent half an hour soaking up, rereading every paragraph, was all bubbling in his head. How could he not have thought that he needed to have better "social skills." The book had simply stated that he talk to Kurt more. Blaine picked up his phone and dialed his boyfriend's number.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I, um, what are you doing?"

"Rachel is on the other line, she's totally not believing me about her mother!"

He slugged his shoulders. He picked up the book and placed it on his bed and he sat next to the book. "What do you need Kurt?"

"Uh, Blaine, you called me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, yes. I just feel like we should talk more."

"Can we do that later? I'm kind of busy, okay?"

"Yes, sure."

_Seduction should be the yin to your yang. Without it, something would feel off. Often times, people can be very misleading with the signs they send to their partner, so it's wise you keep your communication skills to your full potential._

He'll work on it sooner or later.

_To help you understand this more fully, we are going to compare this situation to an online dating profile._

Blaine flipped the page and saw a diagram. It was showing to dating profile images. Each image had the same photo, but one had false information.

_Can you guess which one had the false information? No, you can't! Because this is how simple it is to mistake a profile with false information! People can easily give you their own information and put a nice, hot picture of a model on it. Or, they can show their own picture, but say they love long walks on the beach. But, did it ever occur to you that you might need to know a little more than what they look like and what they like to do?_

_ Basically, false information can send the wrong signal, because eventually, you'd meet in person. Not only has that person set themselves up for an inevitable fate of a not-so-good-situation, but they've given false information and that's just not cool! Always keep your communication skills good by staying honest. It's the only way!_

_ As of right now, we'd like to remind you that if you're having trouble with your communication skills that you can buy one of our previous books in the Romanticize Me Series. Romanticize Me: Communication Skills for the Soul!_

_ In Chapter 1, we will be suggesting you to plan a meal for your loved one. This will totally get your communication skills in check! We'll call it Sunday of Seducing! You wouldn't have much experience if you didn't have the chance to work on it with a hands on project!_

_ While you are planning your perfect date read an insert from one of our previous books: 7 Steps to Finding a Partner: Gay Men Edition:_

_ Many gay men enjoy there nights spent clubbing with friends and/or lovers. It may not be the most productive way to get a someone, but people deserve to have fun when choosing a mate! As stereotypical it might be that only gay men enjoy clubbing at the local gay bar, you must also know that everyone is different. So, in fact, no everyone enjoys those types of venues. That's okay, too! To understand what kind of partner you need in your life, refer to the following list:_

_**The Twinks**__-A.K.A. 'The Freshman of LGTB' (Type of gay that is rarely over age 30. Always has a great smile and may still be getting over their 'coming out'. Some people associate 'Twinks' with blonde hair. Many of this type may like Drama/Arts, partying, and Fashion.)_

_**The Bear**__-A.K.A. 'A Sense of Masculinity' (These types of gays are associated with heavy-set bodies with hairy and muscular features. Some tend to be over-weight as a condition in the form of self-acceptance. 'Bears' enjoy food and playing video games. This type of gay may be associated with an old age, perhaps over 30.)_

_**The Gay Jocks**__**-**__A.K.A. 'I'm gay and Athletic!' (This type takes pride in himself on the fact that no one thinks he is gay. They don't stand out, unless they want to. The most convenient cover up would be sports. They are known for talking tough and acting straight just for fun. They may be associated with playing tough sports, such as football, soccer, and rugby.)_

_**The Circuit Gays**__-A.K.A. 'Parties, Sex and Drugs' (Unfortunately, this type is associated with drugs and parties. They are often related to have buff, shaved bodies. They attend several parties, no matter the cost. This term is often used as a negative connotation._

_**The gAy Listers**__-A.K.A. 'A Gay A-Lister' (Personal trainers for a hot body and the perfect hair done by the hottest stylist in town. They live a good and privileged life, often making good money because they have an A-List job. They may not have time for lower class people.)_

Blaine stops reading to the sound of foot step near his door. He quickly memorizes the page number he's on and throws the book under his bed and picks up his phone and starts to mumble into it. "Yea, it's okay, I totally understand, yep that's okay, talk to you later, bye!" He didn't want to be flaunting a pink and sparkling book filled with gay sexy things for his dad to see. Him having gay relationship problems was the last thing he needed to talk to his father about, no matter how accepting he was!

"Blaine, who were you talking to?" Mr. Anderson, aware of his son being gay, rarely brings up Kurt.

"Uh, just someone from school. What do you need?"

"Your mom had to work late, so she sent me to the store. Come help me bring the groceries in."

The men walked outside to his father's car. Blaine found that his dad had not only gone shopping, but had bought the whole store. "Dad, why are there so many groceries?"

"Your mother wasn't clear on what to get, so I just bought a little of everything. They spent the next twenty minutes unloading bags from the car and getting them put away. He reached into one of the bag and pulled out a tiny jar of orange mush. "Dad, why did you buy baby food? This is carrots…for babies."

Both hadn't stopped laughing after finding several more cans of baby food, a box of tampons. Condoms were the next thing to come out of the bag. The laughter stopped. The silence had slowly started to kill Blaine inside. Why would they stop laughing, why would everything be so funny but this? To make things worse, Blaine's father simply opens the box and pulls a few condoms from it. "Son, here, you should always stay protected." If only Blaine could share the awkwardness he was feeling with the entire world…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Blaine seeks help in a 7 day book plan that offers him full satisfaction for a good love life. Never has he stooped to such an abnormal level of guidance to help with any problem. Read how one book full of deception and false information can change the relationship of Blaine and Kurt for the worst.

**Author's Note: **This is a short chapter! Please let me know how the story is sounding to you. If you have any suggestions, don't be shy! Leave a review and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me!

* * *

**Romanticize Me**

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

He spent the entire day imagining what the perfect date would be. The book had told him to plan a meal and that's what he was going to do! At first he imagined a really fancy and expensive restaurant with a lot of snobby, stuck-up people. He could practically smell the food in the air, the nice leather seat his ass was sitting on, and the really hot Italian waiter bringing him wine from year back._ Damn!_ He could hear how that old, almost non-existent lady would be complaining that her sirloin isn't cooked to its full potential. But, that she wouldn't even bother to realize it's been cooked by the highest paid chef in the surrounding cities, states even! Within an hour of his day dreaming, Blaine was almost asleep. A sudden noise came chirping from his phone. His boyfriend sent him a text message. "Call me when you can."

Blaine dialed the number and began to talk. "Hello, Kurt!"

"You're feeling better, right?"

"Yes, so much better."

"Why did Riley say you had been in the book store once today?"

_Fuck you, Riley!_

"Uh, I was just hunting for a book, that's all."

"What book?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. We don't want that, do we?"

Blaine was so nervous. If Kurt found out what he was planning, he'd for sure have no chance with him! "If you must know, I was buying you a book, Kurt. Your birthday is coming up soon."

"Blaine, my birthday isn't for another 3 months! Are you okay?"

"Yes, my phone is about to die and stuff. I love you, talking you later. Bye!"

On that note, Blain hung up on his boyfriend. He realized he hung up when we was the one that called in the first place. _Wow, this communication thing was going swell!_

Blaine began to read more of the book.

_Have you chosen what type of gay your partner is? Once you've decided, it will help your plans move along. We recommend you have a dinner, it's more intimate. But, do you even know what your partner's favorite food items are? If you are having trouble remembering your loved ones personal information try out our mind stretching book: __**If you love them, you'll remember!**_

_The only thing you can do now is just call them up and ask, if you've forgotten. Remember to be sincere, polite, and don't give any surprises away. We dare not see you fail when you've come so far._

Blaine thought _I'm going to pass on calling again._

_Another way to get to know your partner before an official date is by having a Pre-Date! Just coffee or something. It's a simple non-date where you get to find out everything you need to have a successful real date. Having a Pre-Date is the perfect time for you to gather as much information you need to have a good, planned date in the future._

_ The way to approach a date without being let down is by demanding it. Don't take no for an answer. Keep in mind, during your Pre-Date, nothing physical can happen between you two! Your plan to a great love life will fall to pieces if you kiss, touch, or even have sex with your partner during your Pre-Date. Don't do it!_

_ Let time go by and let you communication skills fly!_

He'd rather not have a pre-date, to stop the humiliation of his communication skills from flying in the wrong direction. Skip.

He went to sleep without eating, he was so anxious to do something. He just didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Blaine seeks help in a 7 day book plan that offers him full satisfaction for a good love life. Never has he stooped to such an abnormal level of guidance to help with any problem. Read how one book full of deception and false information can change the relationship of Blaine and Kurt for the worst.

**Author's Note: **Terribly things happen here. The story progress quite far. Blaine is still in deep trouble. Will things get resolved. I don't even know...

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me!

* * *

**Romanticize Me**

**Chapter Five:**

* * *

Today is the day! Sunday. If he was going to stick to the plan, he had to do the date today. Blaine dialed Kurt's number as he walked downstairs.

"Kurt, I have an idea. It's a surprise. Meet me at my house, tonight, 7pm, no questions!"

"Blaine-,"

"No questions!"  
Blaine walked into the kitchen to see the newspaper spread out on the counter. The room smelt of freshly made coffee and his mom's cereal was sitting on the table.

"Mom?"

"Yes, darling?"

His mom sat up from underneath the table. "I dropped the fashion section of the newspaper. Want to come see the new stuff in it?"

"No, mom. Not today! I have a date that I have to plan."

"Blaine it's 6:30 in the morning." _Shit! _He thought to himself, if he's just woken Kurt up then he's a real ass. Then, practically yelling at Kurt saying he should meet him later tonight, in more than 12 hours? "You have a date? Where are you taking Kurt?"

"Kurt is coming here. I'm going to cook for him. Dad bought all those extra groceries."

"Blaine, what are you going to cook?"

"Uh, I think he likes Italian. So, I'll make Chicken Alfredo."

"But, you don't know how to cook."

"Well, mom! I'm going to learn. You still have that cook book, right? With all the cool desserts? And, the Chicken Alfredo recipe?"

"Yes, I'm sure we do." She points to the kitchen bookshelf filled with tons of magazines, but on occasion the Anderson family would read a book and have to put it there. Believe it or not, he found the exact book he was looking for.

Because there were hours to spare, he decided to read up on what he should be doing tonight. He took a chair at the kitchen table, where his mother was previously sitting and opened the book.

_So, you have a date set up? Great! The next part of your Seduce Your Moose process is be extra romantic without over doing it._

_ Seducing is all about acting outside of the comfort zone. When your date arrives, greet them with a dozen roses. Eleven red ones and one white one. Then write a note saying, "In every bunch there's one who stands out and you are that one" and hang it on the white one._

_ This will give your partner a sense of warmth and comfort and give you a chance to get out of your comfort zone, to be a leader. Remember: The art of seduction isn't about appearance, but it is how you approach the seduction. Here are some easy steps of how to approaching your date:_

_**Don't Hesitate.**__ Nothing can convey nervousness like hesitation! It's not an attractive trait, either. When you see your love, or hear the doorbell ring, wait a whole minute before greet them. This will get rid of your nerves, and give you a sense of control. It will let your inner self know that you are the one letting them into your home. If you are not having dinner at your home, do open the car door for them when you get to your location!_

_**Approach and Greet.**__ Forget pickup lines if you've already picked them up! Just a simple "Hello' will do. Any pickup lines will ruin the whole romantic atmosphere in a matter of seconds. It's equivalent to saying "Drop your pants, I want you." Basically, pick-up lines convey too much sexual interest, and that's not what you want on your first date! Besides, it leaves no place for the conversation. (You're supposed to be romantic, no creepy.)_

_**Be a Natural Host.**__ Don't act as if you are the host of some fancy restaurant; just act normal, natural, as if you are the host of just a dinner. (Which you are.) This way, instead of worrying if you have the table set properly, worry about if you guest is comfortable. You make the decision of when you will eat, no them. To ensure complete satisfaction of the meal, cook it properly. If you are attending a restaurant, make sure the damn chef does it correctly! Ask for refills for your partner, or do it yourself. And, never, ever order or server onions!_

_**Wear the Proper Attire.**__ Make sure to choose the proper attire for your party, whether it be formal or casual. For formal, choose a nice tuxedo, or khaki pants and a button-up shirt and tuck it in. Always wear black socks with black shoes._

_ Do dress casual; don't wear flip-flops or Jesus sandals! Just wear a nice, clean t-shirt and jeans._

_ When dinner is over, do not move too fast. If you want your date to leave on a good note, watch a movie and do what normal people do. Mingle and chat, talk and enjoy. The rest will fall into place naturally. A goodbye kiss is always a nice way for your guests to know that you are still interested and that you weren't looking for anything more tonight._

_ Lastly, always state that you're okay with them coming back and that you'd like to see them again._

Blaine flips the last page on Chapter 1 and reads the title for Chapter 2.

**CHAPTER 2: Day 2: Monday of Man-Hood**

He stopped reading and sat that book down on the table. "Mom, do you have candles?" He yelled to his mother's room.

"No, honey, I don't! I don't know if I feel safe with you lighting candles tonight. Just don't burn the house down, okay?"

"You're funny mom." _That's the last thing he needs right now._ He walked to the recipe book and opened it. He flipped through it until he found the page he needed, though had trouble after finding it after noticing that several pages were missing.

It wasn't Chicken Alfredo, it was Shrimp Alfredo! _Kurt will like this too. Hopefully._ Blaine rummaged the kitchen searching for all the ingredients and too his surprise they were all there. What his family already had with what his father purchased last night, they could have easily fed the family for thanksgiving, too.

He ran to the store to get the flowers the book said to get.

* * *

**Bayou Bounty Alfredo (Shrimp)**

Prep Time: 5 minutes. Cook Time: 10 minutes. Makes: 4 servings.

3 tablespoons unsalted butter

2 tablespoons minced garlic

½ pound cooked, peeled shrimp, any size

1 pound cooked crawfish, thawed

1 packet (1.6 ounce) Alfredo sauce mix

2 cups milk

½ cup grated Parmesan cheese

3 tablespoons chopped fresh parsley kosher salt

1 pound fettuccine pasta, cooked according to package directions

In a large skillet, over medium-high heat, heat the butter. Cook and stir garlic for 2 minutes. Add the shrimp and crawfish and cook another 4 minutes or until the seafood is heated through. Stir in the sauce mix, seasoning, and milk. Cook for 2 more minutes or until thickened, stirring constantly. Sprinkle with Parmesan cheese, about 1 tablespoon at a time. Add the parsley and salt. Toss with pasta.

* * *

Blaine had just gotten home and it was 6 o'clock. He lugged the 12 roses into the house.

"Mother, please go! Dad is working late tonight, you should too!"

"Honey, I'm leaving. Just make sure you don't burn the house down. Call me if you need anything. And, use protection!"

"Dad did not—,"

"He did and I think it's wonderful, just stay protected. Love you."

"Ugh, mom. Leave. Now! Love you, too."

He grabbed his mother's purse, placed it on her arm, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and slammed the door in her face. _Alone at last._

The time was 6 and he needed to start cooking. He followed the recipe exactly. In the pan he added garlic, fish, seasoning and the sauce mix, milk, noodles, cherries, pie filling, brown sugar, biscotti and almonds. _Ah, it smells so good._

He arranged the 12 roses in an old vase his mother never used. The assortment was quite beautiful and Blaine was proud of his accomplishment.

Later, he decided with dinner, he should fix a salad to go with it. He had the stuff to make it, so why not?

At 6:53, the doorbell rang. _He's early? Since when is he ever early!?_

Blaine did as the book said and counted a minute in his head the answered the door.

"Kurt, hey! You're early."

"You said there was a surprise…Of course I got here early!"

"Well just sit on the couch; dinner will be ready soon."

Kurt did as his boyfriend said. "So, I talked to Rachel again today. I even gave her the book I bought. She was so embarrassed after I proved that her mother really did look like Idina! I'm just always right, but no one ever believes me."

"I believe you, Kurt." Blaine bent down and grabbed Kurt's hand. "I always believe you."

"I know you do." Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine, but Blaine flinched, following the rules of the book.

"Uh, dinner is ready. We'll start off with salad."

Blaine led Kurt to the dinner table. He saw the book on the table and said, "Kurt! Look over there." He pointed to the pot with the food. He quickly took the book and hid it behind his back, and tucked it into his underwear. "That's the food I've prepared for you."

"You cook, Blaine?"

"As of today, for you, I do." He walked backwards so Kurt couldn't see his square butt. He reached the fridge and opened the freezer part. He put the book inside. _Phew! That was close._

"I made Shrimp Alfredo with a side salad."

"This is a surprise, Blaine! I didn't think you had it in you."

Kurt sat as the table and Blaine followed carrying two house salads drenched in ranch.

"Here you go, Kurt."

They both looked at each other, Blaine noticing Kurt's beautiful eyes. "Wow."

"What?"

"Your eyes, they are really—," Blaine stopped. He didn't know if he should be saying that. What if the book was against it? He got up and brought a 2 liter of Sprite over.

"Our wine substitute."

"Blaine, this is all so good. I'm so grateful." He touched Blaine's hand, rubbing in tenderly up and down. "Thank you."

Blaine got up again and served Kurt the Shrimp Alfredo and without hesitation, Kurt took a bite.

"Ew, what is this?"

"Shrimp Alfredo. I know it's not chicken, but it should be good."

"What? It takes gross!"

"What do you mean?"

Kurt looked inside the pot Blaine was serving from. "Did you put cherries and apples in the Alfredo? Why?"

Blaine was confused and sweat particles started to form on his face. He walked to the stove and sat the pot down. He turned to his recipe book and read it over. Shrimp Alfredo was the last recipe of the book before you get to the dessert section. He mixed Bayou Bounty Alfredo w/ Shrimp with Cherry Biscotti Crumble!

"Uh, I'm sorry. Let's just eat our salad and I'll fix us something else in a while."

They both took small bites of the salad. Blaine hadn't eaten since yesterday and lunch, so he was glad to have been eating something!

Kurt's eyes slowly got wider and wider. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Is this ranch?"

"Yes, why?"

Kurt began to cough. Blaine stood up and reached for the bottle of ranch that sat on the counter. _Blue cheese? Kurt is allergic to Blue cheese!_

"Kurt, what do I do?"

Kurt couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. Blaine grabbed his phone from his pocket and dial 9-1-1.

_Surprise!_

* * *

Cherry Biscotti Crumble

Prep Time: 10 minutes. Bake Time: 20 minutes. Make: 8 servings.

1 bag (10-ounce) frozen cherries, thawed

1 can (20-ounce) cherry pie filling

¾ cup packed brown sugar

1 tablespoon cornstarch

1 tablespoon frozen lemon juice, thawed, Minute Maid brand

¾ cup all-purpose flour

½ teaspoon pumpkin pie spice

4 tablespoons cold unsalted butter, cut into small pieces

1/3 cup crushed biscotti

½ cup sliced almonds

Preheat oven to 375ºF. Lightly spray a 9x9-inch baking dish with cooking spray; set aside.

In a large bowl, stir together cherries, cherry pie filling, ½ cup of the brown sugar; the cornstarch, and lemon juice. Transfer to prepared baking dish. In a medium bowl, stir together the flour, remaining ¼ cup brown sugar, and the pumpkin pie spice. Use a pastry cutter and cut butter into flour mixture until crumbly. Stir in biscotti and almonds; sprinkle evenly over cherry mixture in baking dish.

Bake in preheated oven for 20 minutes to 30 minutes or until light brown and bubbling.


End file.
